happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Coral Reef Friends
Coral Reef Friends is a spinoff made by MMB The Coolest, because of his interest in aquatic species. The main cast of the show are mainly fish or characters who can live underwater. Most of the episodes involve the characters having done regular tasks around the ocean with each other. A lot of the characters appear in this spin-off, though a few may appear in the main series, other series, etc. If a character from another spinoff can handle water (i.e. Fiji, Tide), then they may appear sometimes. There was a bit of a time frame when MMB The Coolest quit and he handed the series over to The Flying Pie. He took it back because TFP is inactive, but MMB made it so anyone can contribute to the series. Many of the characters are fish or aquatic species, though some are mutants. One of the characters is also apparently a human in a diving suit. Characters Main *'Angie' is an anglerfish. She is very social and loves being around others, but she doesn't have very many friends due to her appearance. *'Annie' is an anemone, who does not move at all, yet protects her best friend, Laughy. *'Betty and Benny' are betta fish who are conjoined. Benny loves to fight to try to impress female characters (like Disco Bear-sues), but he doesn't realize that his girlfriend is part of him. Benny's deaths mostly involve getting separated from Betty, leaving Betty to get hurt and also die. *'Blasst' is a sea bass with a motorcycle helmet who is a bit of a daredevil. He doesn't focus on his stunts, which often kills him. His name is a pun, not a typo. *'Blobert' is a grey-pink blobfish who is noticeably shorter and fatter than other characters. He is almost always seen with an unhappy face. He is sensitive about his weight and appearance, as well as thinking he could be the only blobfish around, since he couldn't find any others. *'Bubblewrap' is a cat-fish hybrid who is one of the antagonists in the series. He can live on both the land and the sea. He eats the main characters as a snack. *'Caviar '''is an egg that first appears in Season 2, is found in a hole around a shell. He unfortunately gets lost, and for the middle part of the series, gets protected by another character. They have to protect the egg from Koby, Quacks, and fishermen, however. *'Chopper' is a multi-colored mantis shrimp who is an expert of kung fu. Like real members of his species, his strikes are as powerful as bullets. His complex eyes allow him to see in various directions, making it difficult to sneak attack him. *'Chuckly' is a navy blue dolphin who likes to laugh whenever a joke or pun is heard. *'Chum and Chubbs' are a duo of crabs. Chum is purple, while Chubbs is yellow. They have the body shape of Crabby. They occasionally come to the reef to comment on whatever is going on. Instead of gibberish or bubbling, they just talk in clicking, with captions. This means they don't speak English. Some CRFs, like Claw and Doppel, can speak their language. *'Claw' is a pink crab. She loves to pinch things that feel tense. This is why she massages very badly. *Coastal & Fantasy are a sea turtle & ghost duo characters. Coastal is a witch that likes collecting clams and turning them into random things while Fantasy is Coastal's pet who likes to scare others. They will only mostly appear in halloween-themed episodes. *'Cuttles' is a cuttlefish who is enjoys time with friends but is somewhat rebellious and vain. He is able to change color to blend in with his surroundings. *'Delicious' is a peach tuna who is a Giggles sue. *'Dignify' is a butterfly fish who is very smart, and is constantly attacked by oysters. *'Dipher' is a seahorse who is very dumb. He is dating Delicious, and his pregnancy is due to the fact that father seahorses can get pregnant. *'Dooty' is a baby cod whose parents apparently died when a coral tree crushed them. He has picked up on a lot of violent video games and rage talking on others' houses. *'Doppel' is a robot designed to look like a fish. *'Goodevil' is a yin-yang colored angelfish who is very kind, yet not so kind. *[[Flotsam and Jetsam|'Flotsam and Jetsam']]' are duo characters. Flotsam is a friendly periwinkle otter while Jetsam is a fat leopard seal who eats all kinds of marine animals. *Haggle' is a hagfish who is a very skittish and fearful character in the series. She lives secluded at the bottom of the sea, hiding from predators and other deadly sea creatures. She often secretes slime if scared. *'Hingy' is a clam which is a Splendid sue. He loves to save other CRF's. *'Hover' is a dolphin who loves to help but ends up making everything worse. *'Insider' is a ghost shrimp with visible body systems. Many young fish come to him when they want to learn about the digestive system. He is also really gross. *'Jammer' is a purple jellyfish who likes to play guitar. He is bad however. *'Knick and Knack' are twin mermaid bears with matching hairdo's of different hair colors, who are very friendly, but look very different from the other Reef Friends. They end up being ridiculed for this reason. *'Laughy' is a clownfish who is a class clown. He loves to joke around, often getting into trouble *'Mackey is a normal colored mackerel with several halos made of some six-pack soda can rings held by a few pieces of fish pellets, and a toga who the reef friends come to when they need help, because of the phrase "Holy Mackerel" coming to the reef by an unknown source. *Mate' is a red marlin who is a Lumpy sue and a Russell sue. He is dressed like a pirate, is dumb, and has Lumpy's body shape. *'Mush' is a seapig who is shown to lead an army of seapigs. *'Nighty' is a sea star who is blue with yellow bumps. He is lazy and doesn't mind damage. He has a unique body shape compared to everyone else. *'Oily' is a gray squid who loves to squirt ink at other characters, blocking them. His deaths mostly involve squirting himself and crashing. *'Overbite' is a hammerhead shark, who like his name says, has an overbite. He often tries braces, but eats them. He is disliked by fish with good teeth. *'Puffer' is a blowfish who puffs up when nervous, often leading to deaths. *'Quacks' is the primary antagonist of the series. he cannot swim because of his nub. At his home, he has poached many coral reef friends, typically Generic Reef Friends. *'Ray' is a manta-ray, who is a Handy-Sue. He has bandaged fins, yet can swim. He has difficulty lifting and grabbing things due to his fins. *[[Sharkdog|'Sharkdog']] is a shark-dog hybrid who is one of the main antagonists of the show. *'Shocker' is an eel, who is a bully. He loves to shock fish for no reason. *'Slice' is a sawfish who is similar to Lash because he has eyelashes. *'Sparkle' is a goldfish, who is very greedy. He often gets jealous when he sees a tree friend with something he wants. *'Splashy' is a diverman who is often hunting gold. He lives in the land, unlike most main characters. His appearance is unknown as he is only seen in his suit. *'Spongy' is a sea sponge who can quickly regenerate lost body parts. He can also attach himself to objects, including other characters. *'Sucker' Is a red octopus, who is concerned about safety. He doesn't follow his own rules. he has the highest survival rate out of all the characters. *'Surge' is a surgeonfish who is a doctor. *'Teary' is a shark with Lumpy's body shape, is smart, and is a Flippy-sue. He flips out when he is reminded of the War of the Sharks. *[[Tide Pod|'Tide Pod']] is a porpoise with a dangerous knack of swallowing things. *'Urgent' is a sea urchin who always tries to do everything done, or something bad will happen. *'Wriggles is a nerdy eel who is Shocker's cousin. She keeps a freeze-dried worm in her lunchbox in case she gets hungry, but she loses it a lot. Not for Profit *Finner' is an orca who is proud of having the skill of surfing, and has a love interest in Manette (not in CRF). he usually dies by either getting himself impaled by his surfboard, drowning uncontious or getting burned. Finner is a new character in the show, meaning he has not appeared in a episode (yet). Background Characters *'Generic Reef Friends''' are random characters who take on multiple personalities and aquatic species. Young GRF's are often found in schools. Cameo Characters *'Coral the Merfox' can be spotted in the background in some episodes. *'Russell '''can be spotted sailing or fishing. *'Marlin' can be seen swimming around. *'Chenspurr' can be seen battling ninja GRF's in the background. *'Raymond' can be seen swimming around. *'Fish Stick' can be seen fishing with Russell. *'Bruiser' can be seen bullying GRF's *'Eejit' can be seen swimming around. *'Pancake' can be occasionally seen either drowning or just swimming. *'Manette' can be seen kissing pictures of Finner in the background. *'Crabby' tries to escape from their chains by cutting it with a shell while 'Goof' has drowned. *A few broken pieces of 'Cream' are seen falling in the water. Gallery overbite.png|Overbite sparkle goldfish.png|Sparkle oily.png|Oily sucker.png|Sucker jammer jellyfish.png|Jammer shocker.png|Shocker crab claw.png|Claw chuckly.png|Chuckly delicious_tuna.png|Delicious diver.png|Splashy the diver angler.png|Angie laughy.png|Laughy annie anenome.png|Annie Ray_manta.png|Ray dipher.png|Dipher spongy.png|Spongy nighty.png|Nighty mate.png|Mate teary.png|Teary Quacks.png|Quacks puffer.png|Puffer hingy.png|Hingy Hover.png|Hover insider.png|Insider Slice.png|Slice Urgent.png|Urgent GoodEvil.png|Goodevil mantis shrimp.png|Chopper Seapig.png|Mush blobfish.png|Blobert Cuttles.png|Cuttles Caviar CRF.png|Caviar Knick and knack redesign.png|Knick and Knack Doppel.png|Doppel Flotsam and Jetsam.png|Flotsam and Jetsam Sea turtle and ghost duo.png|Coastal & Fantasy Sharkdog.png|Sharkdog Tidepod.png|Tide Pod Theme Song A book is shown to be opening, decorated with shells that spell out "Coral Reef Friends". Then, the underwater city pops open like a pop up book, followed by the creator and developer names with letters in bubbles. Then the book closes and a hand grabs it, revealing the book to be laying sideways on a fish tank, and the camera tilts slightly, zooms in, and the characters do an idle in the bed of aquarium sand. Click here to see the Character Pop-Ups. Episodes Seasons Season 1 #Fisher's Day: It's fishing day, and the main fishing targets get revenge on the fishermen. #Reef Sale: Sparkle finds out his parents are hosting a garage sale. #Battling Seafriends: A battle between Hingy and Quacks goes under way. #We'll Never Be Oil: An Oil Spill affects the habits of the Coral Reef Friends. #Pungent Sponge: Overbite mistakes Spongy for cheese and eats him. Now Spongy regrows - inside the shark's body! #Undef-eatable: A shortage on food leaves the Coral Reef friends at the bottom of the food chain. #That's a Stinger!: Stinger gets more than he bargained for when he decides to bully Chuckly. #Brain Mush: Mush takes over the world with his army. #Scaredy Squid: Oily has a nightmare, and doesn't want anyone to know about his fear. (Halloween special) #The Urgent Urchin: Urgent tries to run errands, but finds a solution to make things faster. #Diver Dozen: Unfortunately for the CRF's, Splashy is looking for them to turn them into seafood. #Soda Pop Stopped: A six-pack ring causes trouble in the habitat of the Coral Reef Friends. #Claw Massage: Claw tries to be a masseuse. There are more deaths than there were happy customers. #Stuntflush: Blasst jumps over a pile of toilets as a stunt, but misses and gets stuck in one of them. #Chuckle Nuts: Laughy tries the classic eel-in-a-can-of-seanuts prank with Teary, and now he wants to kill him. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Season 2 #Caviar or Can't: In the Season 2 premiere of CRF, Sparkle steals some eggs from a nest after mating time after he hears that some caviar are worth a lot of sand dollars. However, he is unable to protect it himself, and one gets lost. Luckily, Delicious finds one of the caviar. #Holey Mackerel: Mackey tries to start a new religion where HE is the god. Special Love Bites #Coral Love #Thorns of Love CRF Breaks #First Mates Fan Versions #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Double Whammy Gallery Reef Sale.png|Reef Sale Undef eatable.png|Undef-Eatable Oily Sleep.png|Scaredy Squid Mush aaa.png|Brain Mush Thts a stinger.png|That's A Stinger! Trivia *In a few episodes, you can see a generic normal-colored goldfish with three eyes. This is a reference to ''The Simpsons. Category:Spinoffs Category:Fan Episodes Category:Content Category:MagicMasterBilly's Content Category:Coral Reef Friends